Run Away With Me
by Empress Krymson
Summary: It's amusing what one comment can lead to...


A/N: This is just a cute, short little story I wrote on a whim and decided to post for lack of anything better to do with it. Kind of AU, if you ask me. Anyways. I don't own these characters, but the plot (if you can call it that) is mine.

* * *

Late one cold winter night, Ginny Weasley sat in the common room with her arms around her boyfriend, watching the fire. Harry looked at her. 

"You're being awfully possessive today, Ginny," he commented.

She tightened her grip. "You're my teddy, and I love you," she said, laughing. "I love my teddy."

"And I love my owner," Harry said, kissing her nose and giving her a smile.

Ginny giggled evilly. "Owner? Makes me sound like a slave owner from a zillion years ago," she commented.

Harry disentangled himself from her and got on his knees before her chair, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

Ginny stood up and joined the game. "Rise." She commanded.

Harry complied slowly, keeping his eyes down for fear of punishment if he accidentally looked into the eyes of royalty.

Princess Ginny watched this with a cool manner. "I have an order for you to fulfill," she informed her slave.

"Yes, your highness… I am bound to your command," Harry recited, as he always did when she gave an order.

Ginny stepped closer to him and said quietly, "Do as I say. Put your arms around me."

Harry nodded slightly and wrapped his arms softly around the Princess. As he did this he looked up and into her eyes, giving her a real glimpse of their brilliant green color for the first time since she'd won him in a play beauty contest with her cousin when she was just 14.

"Now kiss me…." she whispered.

Harry leaned close and brushed his lips against hers, barely making contact, and without looking away from her eyes. When she didn't react badly, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly at first, and then deeply as she started to respond. He pulled away when he started to feel that she was giving back more than he deserved.

"Oh, Princess, I am not worthy of your kisses," he said quietly, looking to the ground once again.

"Shhh," Ginny breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, less gently this time. Harry blushed and stood there, not responding for fear of punishment later.

Ginny stopped kissing him and leaned closer, whispering right into his ear, "did I give you permission to stop?"

"No, Princess. My apologies." Harry, knowing of nothing else he could do, held her lightly and kissed her as she'd asked.

Ginny kissed Harry deeply one last time before she broke it off, tracing kisses from his mouth along his jaw line. When she was by his ear, she whispered, "you may stop now, if you wish."

Harry whispered back very shyly, "may I continue, your highness?"

Ginny nodded speechlessly, which Harry took as an order to continue. He brushed his lips against her skin, kissing her cheek a few times before her mouth was once again under his.

"Call me by my name," the Princess ordered breathlessly, leaning against Harry.

"Yes, Ginny, I shall," Harry agreed, playing with the ends of her hair that had come loose from her up do.

"Tell me how you feel for me," she requested softly.

Harry looked into her eyes with an expression the Princess couldn't read. "I… I think I f-fell in love with you… so long ago…" He looked away, awaiting the punishment that was sure to come.

Ginny reached up and gently turned his face to hers, and kissed him once again.

Harry's eyes widened and he broke away. "But… no! This can't possibly… the townspeople! What will they say?"

"I don't care. I'll protect you from them. They wouldn't dare hurt me," Ginny assured him while playing with the clasp at the neck of his shirt.

"The king. Surely, he will have us both killed," Harry said fearfully.

Ginny ducked her head. "You're right," she whispered.

"But… I…." Harry said helplessly, trying to dislodge the words from his throat.

"You… what?" Ginny asked, looking up at him with hope.

"What if we kill the king?" Harry immediately regretted his words and he expected her to send him to the dungeons right away.

"No," Ginny said thoughtfully, "We can't. We could never be together if every eye in the town was trained on the castle."

"Oh lord… then what shall I do?" Harry asked desperately, trying to plan something in his mind but coming up short.

Ginny took his hands. "I have one last order for you," she said, and she brought his hands up near her mouth.

"Yes, what is it?"

A smile graced the Princess's face as she stared up into the eyes of her lover. "Run away with me."

Harry smiled back and gripped her hand, falling backwards onto the couch with her on top of him. "I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said, kissing her freckled nose once more.

"I love you too, Harry Potter. That was a nice game… I like the idea of you doing anything I asked," she teased.

"I do everything you ask already!" Harry exclaimed, indignant.

"Of course you do, darling," Ginny grinned and held his head still with her hands. "You're mine," she said, kissing him possessively.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry assured her when the kiss ended.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sappy pointless fluff… but I love it… It's fun to write this stuff when you're bored, no? I didn't edit this at all after I wrote it though, so it's not very good. I'm aware of that. I may write another version, longer and starting sooner and ending later… but I'm not sure. We'll see. 


End file.
